le best seller de l'amour
by Hairy Powder
Summary: Jrock Xover AU Apres avoir été viré, Tero, journaliste de talent, monte à Tokyo... Arrivera t il à interviewer le mystérieux Asagi ? peut être lue comme une totale AU, les persos sont OOC. délire total


**Author:** Nyanf

**Genre:** Délire de tricot, slash j-rock, debilus totalus, yaoi, attempt of humor, j-rock pot pourri

**Pairing**: アサギ x テロ

**Summary :** Tero, jeune reporter d'un magazine japonais, se voit donné la mission quasi-impossible d'interviewer le mystérieux auteur du nouveau best-seller de la rentrée littéraire : Sang de Vampire…. Qui est l'énigmatique Asagi ? Quel est son terrible secret ?

**Disclaiming :** les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'appartiennent à personne d'ailleurs. Ceci est un petit cadeau pour une certaine personne fan de ces deux trougnougnous… ENJOY !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TERO !!! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !!

Je levais ma tête du tas de paperasse qui traînait sur mon bureau depuis un certain temps déjà. Ce n'était pas de ma faute à moi si la rédaction se débrouillait toujours pour me refiler des tas d'articles à la fois inintéressants et nécessitant des tas de recherches toutes plus énormes les unes que les autres. J'étais un petit nouveau dans le monde de la presse ; je sortais d'études de journalisme et venait de passer 5 ans à l'étranger. Mon retour au pays avait été dur. Tout d'abord, j'avais dû me débarrasser de mes attitudes de gaïdjin de 25 ans : Ma consommation de cigarette s'était vue presque réduite à néant, mes mouchoirs en papiers au fond de ma voiture sans que je puisse les utiliser en public.

Le pire était sûrement mon apparence extérieure : Mes jeans et mes T-shirts avaient été relégués au placard pour être troqués par d'horribles costumes sombres et une cravate de rigueur tout aussi macabre. Ma crinière rousse que j'arborais fièrement depuis mes tendres seize ans s'était vue réprouvée et j'avais à présent des cheveux d'un orangeâtre passé et absolument maladif, ce qui m'avais valu le surnom exécrable d' « orange pas pressée ».

Mes débuts en tant que jeune journaliste avait été malheureusement légèrement gâtés par le fait que je n'avais pas exactement le profil pour passer sur les ondes nipponnes. Saleté de préjugés et saleté de japon conservateur.

On m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place comme journaliste de grande audience, quoi qu'en dise mes diplômes et mes lettres de recommandations. Je n'étais plus en Occident et je devais rentrer dans le moule oriental.

Soupirant, je levai mon derrière d'une chaise inconfortable et grinçante, résigné à me faire passer un savon. Dans mon service, c'était chose courante de se voir vilipender par notre hargneux chef, le très détesté et puant monsieur Hoda.

Puant, ça, il l'était. Que ce soit sous les bras où, même en hiver, l'on pouvait apercevoir les plus grandes auréoles de sueur jamais vues sur un homme de moins de un mètre cinquante cinq , où bien par son haleine fétide de vieux chameau ayant abusé sur le poulpe séché. L'homme puait par tous les pores de sa peau jaunâtre et terne.

Cela devait en tout cas influencer sur son caractère, car le vieux Hoda était certainement la pire peau de vache de tout l'archipel.

Mes collègues me lancèrent un regard sympathique remplis de pitié et je répliquais aussitôt par une grimace. Prenant la dernière bouffée d'air pur avant d'entrer dans le bureau tout aussi puant que son possesseur, je toquai à la porte. L'homme m'aboya d'entrer.

Je pris une teinte pâle en pénétrant dans l'antre de la bête et m'approchai du bureau imitation Louis XVI en pvc. L'homme me jeta à la figure ce que je reconnu comme étant la publication du jour même. Je reconnus le gros titre sur la une ainsi que la photo d'un politicien reconnu dans notre cher, cher japon. Je dois admettre aujourd'hui que mon point de vue avait dû choquer les ménagères de plus de 40 ans ainsi que leurs maris les bien pensants. Mais je commençais alors à peine ma carrière et cet article, certes bien loin de la presse aseptisée abondant dans les kiosques, était quand même bien plus tolérants que certains quotidiens anglais ou même américains.

Le vieux Hoda se mit alors à vociférer avec un flux de parole assez impressionnant, je l'avoue, pour une personne de son calibre. Apparemment, j'avais fais quelque chose d'inexcusable. J'avais osé lui faire une honte sans pareille, et il devait désormais vivre tout le reste de sa vie à essayer de réparer le déshonneur qui pesait sur son service. Je trouvais qu'il en faisait qu'en même un peut trop, pour le responsable d'une petite feuille de chou d'Hokkaido…

Et c'est comme cela que, du jour au lendemain, je me retrouvai sans job, sans argent et sans endroit pour vivre. Je ne souhaitais pas encombrer plus que cela mes parents. Rassemblant mes économies, j'achetai un billet de train et, mes jeans troués, mes T-shirts XXS, mes cheveux orange et moi-même nous retrouvions partis, à l'assaut de la capitale de l'empire du soleil levant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que j'habitais en collocation avec la plus virile des serveuses de bars gays de Tokyo. A la base, Rame était un garçon costaud, travaillant chez un épicier comme garçon de course. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en couette sous un foulard blanc ; son visage, franc et souriant, était plutôt rond, son nez asiatique bien planté a milieu de sa figure, ses muscles bien définis quand il chargeait dans son petit camion blanc les cagettes de conserves de l'épicerie.

Mais quand venait le soir, vers 7 heures, il s'enfermait pendant une heure dans la salle de bain, enfilait ses bas résilles à motif à fleur sur ses jambes épilées, se noircissait les yeux avec des khôls Yves St Laurent ou Chanel, fixait des roses dans ses cheveux au brushing parfait et… Mon colocataire était la plus jolie femme qui m'ait jamais approché.

Pourtant, j'en avais vu défilé, des femmes, devant moi, quand j'étais encore un étudiant innocent qui n'avait pas encore goûté aux étreintes plus… Viriles de mes partenaires.

Rame et moi dînions rapidement avant que celui-ci ne parte pour son autre boulot qui se trouvait à deux, trois pâtés de maisons de notre minuscule appartement.

Nous avions fais le choix d'habiter près de notre lieu de travail, ce qui nous économisait des heures de train inutiles même si nous devions pour cela travailler encore plus durement.

J'avais déniché au détour des petites annonces un petit boulot de journaliste dans un torchon pour adolescentes victimes de la mode. Je m'occupais de la rubrique « culture ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais j'arrivais comme cela à joindre les deux bouts.

Je n'avais pas d'horaires monstrueux et, même si la « culture » du magazine ne volait pas bien haut, c'était toujours mieux que le bureau nauséabond de mon ancien chef.

Je travaillais en collaboration avec une équipe de 6 personnes, toutes d'une vingtaine d'année. C'était comme moi de jeunes actifs qui avait déniché ce travail par hasard, alors qu'ils étaient dans le besoin. Le magazine était certes un peu nian-nian mais il faisait fureur chez les 14-20 ans, et son prix peu onéreux le rendait accessible à la clientèle.

Bref, nous étions populaires et le travail avait fini par nous botter.

La rédaction était au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble plus ou moins mité mais nous bénéficions de presses de haute qualité et notre équipe s'entendait à merveille. Je m'étais d'ailleurs plus lié à un drôle de personnage, plutôt du genre…. Flamboyant.

Jui était une vraie fille dans l'âme, même s'il était né dans un corps de garçon. Et qui dit fille dans l'âme dit amateur de potins. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était chargé de la rubrique courrier.

Il passait son temps à lire des lettres de centaines de lectrices, choisissait précieusement la dizaine qui figurerait dans le journal du mois et répondait avec soin à celles-ci. C'était devenu un vrai rituel et, chaque jour, il nous apportait les lettres les plus gratinées pour les commenter de sa langue acerbe. Autant dire que nous passions beaucoup de temps à rire et peu de temps à mettre en page nos articles.

Je disais donc que j'avais hérité de la section culture du magazine.

Celle-ci consistait à la critique de quelques sorties de disques, principalement le genre de pop surchargée en voix nasillardes de petites idoles à peine sorties de leurs layettes ; ensuite venaient les sorties cinéma, et la aussi l'on pouvait s'arrêter aux blockbusters américains et certaines histoires romantiques européennes ; L'article « sorties » pouvait passer un peu pour de la culture, si l'on considère les défilés de mode et autres expositions dans le même genre comme tel.

Enfin, ma préférée en terme de critique… La page littéraire.

Généralement, je devais traiter de romances et de mangas, même si quelques fois j'arrivais à glisser un petit prodige en matière de jonglerie verbale, tout cela sans le faire trop se démarquer.

J'étais devenu un maître en matière de dissimulation par la médiocrité alentour. Au milieu de romans à l'eau de rose écoeurants – je ne les lisais même plus, laissant mon cher colocataire et Jui le faire pour moi – j'arrivais à caser parfois un bon polar ou bien même un peu de culture avec un grand C.

Pourtant, je devais me faire une raison. Les romances prédominaient tout. Surtout un certain type de romance.

Récemment, j'avais vu adapté en mangas les arlequins que mes amies occidentales dévoraient en secret dans leurs chambres d'étudiantes. Les adolescentes raffolaient de ce genre d'histoires, où un beau et ténébreux jeune homme au passé trouble tombait amoureux de la pauvre héroïne, qui généralement n'était pas présentée sous son meilleur jour : l'acné ou ses culs de bouteilles faisaient d'elle la risée de son entourage.

Mais le beau prince charmant - et ce ne pouvait être qu'un prince charmant après tout, on était dans une romance, pas la réalité – arrivait et remplaçait les lunettes par des lentilles, l'acné disparaissait après un masque d'argile et ils vivaient heureux et engendraient des tonnes de marmots… C'était parfaitement écoeurant.

Comme chaque mois de Septembre en Occident, la rentrée littéraire faisait couler beaucoup d'encre dans les journaux du Japon. Des centaines d'ouvrages étaient publiés dans le courant du neuvième mois, et les rayonnages des librairies croulaient sous les livres nouveaux. Je devais faire une sélection d'une dizaine d' « œuvres » plus ou moins potables, faciles à lire et traitant de sujets se rapportant plus ou moins aux thèmes de l'amour, de l'amitié ou aux bons sentiments.

Jusqu'à présent, je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que cela avec 6 livres, dont trois provenaient directement de l'étagère de Rame, deux de celle de Jui et une merveille de petit polar sombre se déroulant dans un Londres du 19ème siècle. C'était plutôt pas mal et je reposais fièrement mon travail sur mon bureau, levant les yeux… Pour les plonger directement dans celui de mon grand chef, Kisaki.

L'homme m'observait avec attention, ses petits yeux bridés semblant me transpercer pour voir à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route derrière son air inspiré.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Jui nous regardait en pouffant, caché par un dossier rose. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de reporter mon attention sur mon chef de service.

Mon expérience précédente m'avait laissé légèrement paranoïaque et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'être viré une seconde fois en l'espace d'un semestre.

L'homme dû sentir mon malaise car son visage se fendit largement en un sourire satisfait. M'attrapant la main, il l'attira à lui pour inspecter ma manucure. Rame insistait toujours pour me passer plusieurs couches de vernis transparent. J'espérais que des ongles brillants n'étaient pas un motif suffisant pour renvoyer quelqu'un.

Tero…. Vous êtes vraiment hétérosexuel ?

Je regardais l'homme avait de gros yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question à deux balles ?

Le dossier rose au coin de ma salle laissa échapper un fou rire. Je lui relançais un regard avant de laisser glisser mes yeux sur mes propres dossiers d'un vert terne. Pourquoi lui, il avait droit à des dossiers roses ?! C'était injuste !! Moi je me tapais des articles CULTURELS et j'avais des dossiers caca d'oie ? Nan mais c'était trop injuste !!!!

Un raclement de gorge me fit regagner mes esprits. Kisaki se tenait toujours là et me regardait en souriant. Je murmurais :

- Non, monsieur…

- Bieeeeen ! Alors c'est réglé !

- P.. Pardonnez moi ?

- Je vous envoie en mission spéciale, alors, mon petit Tero.

- En mission spéciale ? Mais, monsieur… qu… Et mes articles ?

- Justement ! Ce mois ci, j'aimerai que l'on interviewe l'auteur du best-seller de la rentrée.

- Et en quoi le fait que je ne sois pas… hum, hétérosexuel soit nécessaire pour remplir cette mission ?

L'homme se mit à rire.

- Dites moi, Tero, que savez vous de cet homme ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir un instant. Je recherchais dans la banque de données incroyable qu'était mon cerveau avant de formuler ma réponse. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'omettre un détail. L'homme était L'incontournable de la rentrée.

-Eh bien… Il à déjà publié hum… 3 livres auparavant. Le premier, le vol des lucioles, fut un véritable succès, car il mélange savamment humour noir, romance et drame historique. Il y retraçait les aventures d'un soldat anglais venu au japon au 19ème siècle et qui tombait amoureux fou de la femme de l'homme qui l'accueillait. Hummm le deuxième, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lire mais il me semble qu'il s'attaquait au genre policier… Le dernier est plutôt fantastique. On y retrouve le même humour noir et le même mélange anglo-nippon assez fin. C'est une histoire de vampire cette fois.

L'homme eut un geste agacé de la main.

-Oui, sans doute, tout le monde sait cela. Mais pour ce qui est de sa vie privée ? De ses goûts, de sa famille ?

-Euh… L'homme fait très peu d'apparitions publiques. Il donne peu d'interview et encore, là, il choisit les questions à l'avance… Il n'y a pas d'éléments révélateurs dans sa biographie si ce n'est qu'il habite au japon…

Jui s'approcha de Kisaki, et, s'asseyant sur mon bureau et dévoilant ses longues jambes moulées dans un petit jean griffé sous le nez de notre cher patron, déclara de sa voix douce

-On raconte qu'il est métis. Non, sérieusement… Vous avez vu ce nez ? On dirait, le bonhomme, là… Le français…. D' Artagnan !

-Je pense que tu veux dire Cyrano de Bergerac, Jui…

- Oui, bref, il a un nez énooorme. C'est une honte à l'heure de la chirurgie esthétique de se trimballer avec un pif pareil…

Je soupirai devant l'attitude de mon collègue - ami. Dès que notre patron pointait son nez – qu'il avait proportionné, même si ce n'était pas le cas de ses joues - il se transformait immédiatement en créature lascive et sans cervelle. Tous ses neurones devaient être concentrés sur les moyens de drague, ne laissant rien pour la réflexion.

Je me souvenais personnellement de la petite photo à l'arrière du livre de mon prochain sujet. L'homme avait un profil certes particulier, bien loin du petit japonais traditionnel à la face aplatie ; mais il offrait à ce visage un air de mystère qui ne me laissait pas de glace. L'homme était certes charismatique et ne manquait pas d'allure… un vrai dandy.

Je secouai mes pensées peu à propos et relevai les yeux vers mes compagnons.

- Et donc, Kisaki, comment vais-je faire pour avoir mon interview ?

- Une fête costumée est organisée dans son manoir. Tu devras t'y infiltrer, te faire passer pour l'un de ces petits minets qui entrent souvent dans ce véritable palais. Je veux que tu l'approches, le charme et lui arrache les vers du nez. Avec ton petit cul et tes yeux de biche, il va craquer.

- Et s'il n'est pas intéressé ?

Mon patron se mit à rire, vite imité par Jui. A cet instant, je les haïssais plus que tout. Je n'étais pas particulièrement doué pour les techniques de drague, étant à l'origine plutôt timide, et devoir me glisser dans les chaussures d'un mister Hitch en bas de soie me laissait un arrière goût amer. Pourquoi ne prenait il pas ce sale petit con de docteur Love en jupon qu'était Jui ? Lui, au moins, il savait draguer. La preuve, Kisaki louchait sur son nombril à l'air en quasi-permanence !

Je ravalais mes grognements et attrapais mes dossiers pour les rassembler et en faire une pile nette sur le coin droit de mon bureau. Je devenais maniaque. Encore une preuve de mon énervement.

Quand est-ce que je commence, alors ?

Les deux compères me regardèrent avec des yeux brillants. Je sentais venir le pire quand je sentis leurs bras se refermer sur les miens. M'attirant vers la sortie, Kisaki me murmura à l'oreille :

- Mais… Tout de suite, Tero… Tout de suite.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Je tiraillais sur le short microscopique en cuir que Jui m'avait fait enfilé malgré moi. La petite chemise blanche à lacets ne me couvrait guère et je me sentais terriblement nu.

Les cuissardes à talons compensées me rappelaient un article que j'avais fait pour dénoncer la prostitution des lycéennes dans ma région alors que je n'étais moi-même qu'un adolescent. Désormais je me retrouvais en quelques sortes dans leurs bottes, avec mon maquillage sombre et ma tenue…

C'était humiliant.

Très humiliant.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois si les micros espions cachés dans les pinces retenant mes cheveux étaient bien en place et je relaçai ma chemise.

Peine perdue, elle cachait –ou plutôt ne cachait pas- toujours le même pourcentage de peau –c'est-à-dire proche de 5 - .

La maison était immense. Je me tenais devant les grilles d'entrée du parc qui s'étendait devant une bâtisse de type victorien, avec des balcons en fer forgés et de grandes fenêtres. Il devait y avoir 4 étages et je ne voyais que le côté sud.

J'avais vu des tas de bâtiments de ce même type en Angleterre et je savais que cette façade cossue aux briques rouge sombre n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg qu'était le vaste ensemble des cuisines, des quartiers de domestiques et les anciennes écuries sûrement transformées en garage.

Une foule se pressait à l'entrée de la maison. Je montrai au portier le petit carton rouge qui servait d'invitation et m'engouffrai dans le hall. J'arrivai bientôt dans ce qui se semblait être une salle de bal et me mêlai à la multitude.

Les costumes étaient tous plus riches et plus colorés les uns que les autres.

Les femmes étaient parées de magnifiques robes de style ancien, de perles, de bijoux et de plumes bigarrées. Certaines semblaient sorties de soirées SM ou de bandes dessinées, le cuir noir et luisant épousant leurs formes aux tailles affolantes.

Les hommes avaient eux aussi choisit des thèmes plus ou moins diversifiés – et plus ou moins de bon goût.

En entrant dans le vestibule, j'avais déjà repéré 2 Hitler, un Mao et un homme qui était sensé ressembler à Bush mais qui ressemblait plus à un général Custer rasé qu'à autre chose. J'inspirai un grand coup. La mode était au dictateur… Sûrement mon hôte allait-il se vêtir dans ces eaux là….

J'avisai un homme en livrée de valet, perruque poudrée et bas de soie compris, qui s'approchait de moi, un plateau remplis de verres. J'en attrapai un au passage et sirotai doucement le champagne rosé en observant mon entourage.

Près du bar le gang des dictateurs s'étaient réunis, rejoints par un Fidel rajeunit et un Churchill amaigrit. Plusieurs groupes de femmes s'étaient réunies et papotaient en piaillant de temps en temps pour témoigner de leur excitation. Je laissai traîner mon regard sur ces spectacles peu attrayants et cherchai du regard mon homme. Je le savais grand et ténébreux, d'un charisme certain. A coup sûr, il ne devait pas passer inaperçu.

Malheureusement, l'heure tournait et je n'avais toujours pas repéré le fameux auteur. J'avais par contre évité les avances d'un Néron à la lyre baladeuse qui, ayant trouvé charmant mon arrière train, pensait que j'y avais le feu. Quelques éclats de voix plus tard et ma main dans sa figure, il était sagement assis dans un coin, loin, très loin de moi. Je me tenais à présent non loin du gang des dictateurs qui semblaient plongés dans une conversation politique assez profonde.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la même direction et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir ce qui se passait. J'eu le souffle coupé par ce que j'entrevis.

La foule s'était fendue en deux afin de laisser passer une haute silhouette vêtue d'une cape rouge. Sa main squelettique tenait une faux et son masque grimaçant de tête de mort plongeait ses orbites béantes droit devant lui.

Le silence était pesant et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ce pouvait-il que ce personnage soit…

- C'est la mort rouge qui passe.

Je sursautai violemment, mon cœur faisant aussi un bond dans ma poitrine. La voix qui avait susurré à mon oreille était grave, chaude et terriblement… sexy.

Je me retournai, main posée sur la poitrine, les yeux affolés derrière mon masque de plumes rouges et noires.

Un homme se tenait devant moi en véritable costume du 15ème siècle. Je reconnaissais le chapeau mou à plumes d'autruches que l'on pouvait voir dans les films de cape et d'épées. En parlant de cape, il en avait une, drapée autour d'une épaule. Si je reconnaissais bien le masque, j'étais en présence d'un fantôme de l'opéra plus vrai que nature.

Je souris.

- Gaston Leroux. Mais si c'est Erik qui est là bas, alors, qui êtes vous ?

L'homme parut étonné. J'avais dû le surprendre avec mon éclat de littérature française. Apparemment, peu de gens connaissaient ce roman, même si l'adaptation en comédie musicale et en films n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Je reprenais un peu de contenance en faisant mine de brosser de ma chemise des poussières invisibles. Mon manège dû lui aussi lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits car il attrapa ma main et y déposa un baiser tout en s'inclinant poliment.

- Le fantôme se décline visiblement en deux versions de nos jours.

- Tout comme les dictateurs, ajoutai-je en pointant discrètement du menton le groupe près du buffet.

L'inconnu en costume de fantôme cacha son rire en une toux discrète, me faisant penser à un de ces dandys londoniens qui cachaient leurs dents rongées par les maladies derrières des mains couvertes de chevalières épaisses.

Je supposais que de nos jours la médecine avait fait suffisamment de progrès pour que l'homme devant moi n'ait pas ce genre de problèmes, bien que les dents japonaises dépassaient quand même ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Mais l'homme devant moi était il seulement japonais ?

Je discernais à peine son visage sous ce grand feutre et le masque blanc cachant la partie droite de son visage ne m'aidait pas à déceler un quelconque indice permettant de percer à jour mon inconnu.

Je vidais mon verre de champagne et le déposais sur un plateau à portée de main. Le fantôme numéro 2 (le numéro 1 étant la mort rouge) attrapa deux autres verres, en glissant un entre mes doigts. Je savais que je ne devais pas boire autant en étant en « mission spéciale », mais merde. J'étais nerveux et la présence de numéro 2 n'arrangeait pas la situation.

- Votre costume a-t-il une signification particulière ?

Je levais un sourcil ; j'étais habillée comme une pute sado masochiste. Bien sûr que j'avais profondément cherché la signification de ces cuissardes et de ce short. Me forçant à sourire, j'arrivais à articuler entre mes dents serrées :

- Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter des habits à une connaissance à moi. Il paraît que je suis très crédible.

Dans l'ombre du feutre, je vis le regard de l'homme briller d'une étrange lueur. Ainsi j'amusais la galerie. Nerveusement, je tirai sur ma chemise.

Il eut un petit sourire que je ne vis pas mais que j'entendis dans son ton : il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou… connard.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Vous marchez affreusement avec des talons.

Le salaud !!! Lui lançant un regard meurtrier qui, malheureusement pour moi, avec mon allure devait être plutôt comique, je me drapai dans les restant de ma dignité. Il attrapa ma main et y déposa un léger baiser.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je vous prie de me pardonner.

Je sentis mes joues brûler. L'alcool avait l'air de faire plus d'effets que je ne le prévoyais et je sentais ma tête me tourner. L'homme dû s'en apercevoir car moins d'une minute plus tard je me retrouvai sur un balcon donnant sur les fameuses écuries. Je sentis un poids sur mes épaules et quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppa.

- Et que faites vous ici alors ?

Je me bouinai dans son lourd manteau, frissonnant à cause du petit vent frais sur mes cuisses nues. Je savais que m'éloigner de la salle de bal équivalait à perdre de vue ma camarde d'hôte et n'allait sûrement pas me faire entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. De plus, je me trouvais en présence d'un inconnu au charme dérangeant.

- Je suis visiblement en train de boire un verre avec vous sur une terrasse… Et vous ?

Son regard brilla d'un éclat amusé, la lumière des lampes le rendant écarlate. Il sourit –enfin, je pense qu'il sourit car son masque et son chapeau m'empêchaient de bien voir. Renfonçant son chapeau de mousquetaire sur son crâne, il rejeta une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son épaule.

Si ce n'était pas une perruque, il avait les plus beaux cheveux que j'avais jamais vus.

Cela changeais de ma paille roussie ou du blond quasiment brûlé de Jui : De vrais cheveux naturels, d'un noir de jais, au toucher si doux qu'on aurait dit de la soie…

Du moins, je l'imaginai, puisque je n'avais pas encore posé un doigt sur l'homme qui me parut soudainement… Terriblement irréel.

Génial, je devais interviewer le roi de la romance vampirique et je me retrouvais bourré en compagnie d'un fantôme de l'Opéra sorti tout droit de mon imagination… ARRRRRRRGH !

Visiblement, je me trouve moi aussi sur cette terrasse, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Ceci dû l'amuser encore plus, car je ne me souvenais pas que mon éloquence puisse provoquer chez les gens pareille hilarité. L'espace d'un instant je me surpris à apprécier son rire – avant bien sûr de réprimer cette stupidité dans un coin de ma cervelle : L'homme était en train de se foutre royalement de ma figure et je ne faisais que m'enfoncer encore plus dans son petit jeu.

Raclant ma gorge et avalant une petite gorgée de champagne, je lui lançai mon regard de braise –plutôt charbonneux, vu la couche de khôl appliquée sur mes paupières- et me jetai à l'eau.

- Que… que pensez vous de cette soirée ?

- Elle est… haute en couleur….

- Terriblement ennuyeuse, c'est ça ?

- A peu près. Les réceptions de ce genre font plus extension de travail plutôt que soirée entre amis.

- Il faut dire que 674 amis, c'est un peu beaucoup pour une simple soirée.

L'homme se mit à rire. Je reprenais peu à peu confiance en moi et osant pousser le bouchon, je lançai légèrement :

- Tout de même, c'est terrible de faire passer le travail avant tout. On ne doit pas pouvoir avoir de vie privée… N'y a-t-il que des personnages publics dans cette réception ?

Qui sait, avec tous ces masques, qui est réellement qui ? Tenez, regardez ce petit napoléon, là bas…. Vous le voyez ? Et bien, on ne dirait pas, mais c'est le ministre des affaires étrangères.

Des affaires étrangères ? Pour un écrivain de romans à l'eau de rose ?

De roman à l'eau de rose ? C'est comme cela que vous le qualifiez ?

Huhmm. C'est très intéressant… Je veux dire, d'un point de vue critique, c'est une sorte d'opportuniste… Il se laisse porter par la vague littéraire en vogue… Et même s'il touche un peu à tout, il ne fait que trouver les bonnes combinaisons pour vendre… Je ne pense pas que ce soit justement de la grande… Littérature.

Fantôme de l'opéra numéro deux me regarda un moment en silence. Je détestai tout d'un coup ma grande gueule et mes instincts de critique pseudo intellectuelle qui venait de me faire vendre la mèche. Dans deux secondes il préviendrait un garde du corps et je me retrouverai à la porte de la demeure, glacé et dégrisé, seul dans mon caniveau. Assurément, Kisaki me virerait de la boite. J'étais maudit.

Et donc, que qualifiez vous de grande littérature ?

Ah, tiens, non, il ne me jetterai pas tout de suite. Ajustant un petit sourire gêné, je bredouillai

- hummm… je peux lui reconnaître un certain talent d'écriture… Il est doué. C'est juste… les sujets. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne lui conviennent pas. Sérieusement… Il n'a pas besoin d'écrire de romances pour pouvoir être apprécié : Il est talentueux et son style est très bon….

Et quel genre d'histoires devrait-il écrire, alors ?

Je ne sais pas. Ce qui lui plaît avant tout, je pense. Quand on écrit, c'est d'abord pour soi, non ?

Il attrapa mon verre et le porta à ses lèvres d'un air pensif. L'espace d'un instant j'aperçus sa bouche – fine, sensuelle, vierge de tout maquillage (contrairement à la mienne). Le pli de celle-ci était sévère, presque cruel. L'homme ne devait pas beaucoup rire.

C'était quelqu'un de sérieux, sûrement musicien –j'avais remarqué ses mains fines aux longs doigts, promesses de bien des choses pour mon esprit embué par le vin français.

Attiré par ce spectacle comme une mouche à une lampe halogène, je m'approchai sans le vouloir de lui, levant ma tête pour mieux le regarder.

Autre caractéristique de mon personnage, j'était petit… très petit. Trop petit. Et de voir ce géant du mètre 70 et des poussières me dépasser de 15 bons centimètres ne me ravissais pas particulièrement. Même avec des talons appartenant à Jui il était plus grand que moi ! Cela relevait du surnaturel !

Enfin bref, je referme là ma parenthèse sur le fait que je doive TOUJOURS lever la tête pour parler à des gens et reprends mon histoire où elle en était…

Donc, je m'approchai de lui, hypnotisé par l'apparition d'un cm de peau pâle sur ce visage mystérieux.

Passant son bras autour de ma taille, il m'attira soudainement à lui, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Finalement, il était japonais. Ses yeux en amande d'un noir de jais ne pouvaient me tromper. Ce que j'avais pris pour un éclat rouge devait être un reflet de lumière sur son masque. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer réellement ses traits mais à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Au diable Kisaki, journal, articles, cochons et poussins. Je jetai ma cruche à l'eau délibérément et l'embrassai avec passion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec une sensation de chaleur perdue. Je frissonnai, réflexe inconscient afin de me réchauffer un temps soit peu. Le contact des draps de satin – à moins que ce ne soit de la soie- et de ma peau dressait le duvet qui recouvrait mon corps.

Je m'étirai comme à mon habitude de tout mon long, dénouant un à un mes muscles endoloris… Endoloris ?

Je touchai le bas de mon dos avec précaution ; Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit m'avait peut être légèrement échappé…. Bon, oui, j'avais carrément dérapé. J'avais passé la nuit avec un parfait inconnu, et la douleur de mon arrière train me rappelait que je n'avais pas fait que papoter littérature sur le balcon.

Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que j'étais dans une chambre.

Bon, une chambre.

J'avais au moins réussit à atterrir dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. J'espérai seulement que le propriétaire de cette chambre ne s'apercevrai pas de ma présence tardive dans sa maison.

Relevant la couverture jusqu'à mon nez, j'observai la riche décoration crème et rouge sombre. C'était… comme dans les livres de l'auteur que je devais… Interviewé !

L'interview !

J'avais totalement oublié ce petit détail…. Raaaah ! J'étais maudit ! Kisaki ne me voudrait plus au journal, je me retrouverai sans le sous à manger mes t-shirts dans la rue car rame ne me laisserait pas vivre sans payer de loyer et je n'arriverais jamais à faire autre chose que des articles et encore, j'étais trop nul et incapable de me fixer des objectifs simples ; ce vieux pou d'Hoda avait raison, je n'arrivais qu'à attirer la honte sur moi, sur ma famille et sur mon entourage !

Un petit rire me fit sortir de mon monologue intérieur passionné. Levant les yeux, je lâchai les mèches orangées qui, à force d'être malmenées, menaçaient de tomber. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce coin sombre encore, trop occupé à imaginer à quelle sauce Kisaki allait me manger.

Une silhouette sombre était assise dans un fauteuil louis XV crème. Je manquai d'étouffer.

C'était lui !

Le type avec qui j'avais passé la nuit, mon inconnu au balcon était là, devant moi, son masque cachant toujours ses traits.

Qui êtes-vous ?! Que m'avez-vous fait ?!

L'homme se leva et je reculai, me cognant la tête contre la bordure du lit. Il s'assit, prenant mon visage entre ses longs doigts. Je frissonnais, une brève réminiscence de la nuit écoulée venant à moi au contact de sa main.

Doucement, vous allez vous abîmer…

Je ne suis pas fais en verre. Répondez à ma question ! Où sommes nous ?

Cela fais trois questions en tout… ai-je le droit de choisir celle à laquelle je dois répondre ?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Répondez aux trois !

L'inconnu sourit et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je me frappai intérieurement pour ma bêtise et mordait mes lèvres tout en esquissant ce que j'espérai être l'expression « kawaï » de Rame. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance….

oh, mais bien sûr….

Bingo ! L'abruti était tombé dans le piège. Je continuai comme cela, le faisait s'approcher n peu, l'assommai d'un coup bien placé, attrappai mes affaires et courrai vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chances je m'échapperai de là sans avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit…

-… j'accepte volontiers de répondre à vos questions… Dès que vous me direz pourquoi il y avait des micros dans vos cheveux.

Meeeeeerde !! Caca !! J'étais dans la mouise la plus totale. Il sourit et je me mis à le détester d'une force…

-..euh….

Je fis ce qui me sembla le plus judicieux : Je me tus. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et glisser un bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant ainsi à lui. Il me glissa à l'oreille.

Il me semble que vous êtes bien trop masculin pour être une Mata-Hari… Je vous ai dis que vous marchiez affreusement avec ces talons…

Le salop !

J'allais répliquer que le chevalier d'Eon, lui, n'avait pas à porter des combinaisons de cuir à la catwoman et des talons hauts quand son horrible bouche vint faire la chose la plus atrocement délicieuse contre mon oreille et je me sentis fondre.

Il m'embrassait à présent la bouche, me faisant subir les pires tortures pour un journaliste gay généralement frustré en quasi permanence. Je fis ce que, de nouveau je pensais être le plus judicieux : je répondis avec passion au baiser.

Un éclat de rire me fit sursauter. C'était un moulin cette chambre, ou quoi ?

Je me glaçait d'horreur à la vue qui se présentait devant moi.

La, dans son magnifique costume, se tenait la mort rouge que j'avais croisée la veille. Mais ce n'est pas la vision qui me fit me figer, non. C'était le timbre de cette voix…

Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien….

Et bien, mon petit Tero, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour ton interview…

Le masque tomba sur le sol et le sourire abominablement goguenard de Kisaki me sauta à la gorge comme la pire des machinations. Je me retournais vers mon fantôme, fébrile. Devant moi, l'auteur de romances le plus contestable de l'histoire de la littérature pouacrement douceâtre enleva son masque et me sourit d'un air arrogant.

- Asagi, mon cher Asagi, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, maintenant, je la veux, mon interview exclusive…. Susurra mon affreux patron.

Oh les salauds ! Oh les salauds ! Je comprenais maintenant les pouffements derrière les chemises roses et les regards en coin de Jui… Il savait ! Il l'avait sût depuis le début, et je m'étais fait embarqué comme un imbécile dans cette combine stupide…..

Je me levais, attrapant la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le drap, et, tirant de toutes mes forces, m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Les salops…. J'allais leur écrire une lettre de démission, une lettre d'injures, pire, même j'allais les traîner en justice ! Abus de personnel ! Violation de mon…. Raaaaah ! Qu'ils crèvent tous dans d'atroces souffrances ! J'aurai préféré encore renifler les aisselles de ce sale porc de Hoda….

Quoique….

Non, non, plutôt Hoda que le fant… qu' Asagi ! Même si l'odeur qu'il dégageait n'était pas forcément très agréable, le parfum de roses qui émanait de la garde robe du romancier à la noix était tout simplement….

Et puis, les mains de Hoda…

Oui, les mains de Hoda, ces minis knacky balls reliées à une plus grosse…

Au moins, ses mains ne me torturaient pas honteusement à m'en faire trembler les jambes… Ses mains, si douces… ses doigts, s'enroulant délicieusement autour de ma…

QUOI ?! Mais qu'est ce que je racontais, moi ! Et depuis quand les dites mains étaient elles arrivées sur mes hanches ? Je me retournai, furieux, et allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler tout mon mépris, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un ignoble affreux, un sale méchant doublé d'un pervers et autres insultes provenant de mon florilège de mots doux quand je sentis quelque chose de doux et de tiède se poser sur mes lèvres. Mais c'est qu'il m'embrassait le bougre !!! Et bien en plus….

Le pacte n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous approcher, me murmura t il à l'oreille ce qui me fit frissonner. J'avais envie de vous rencontrer… et même plus… Depuis longtemps déjà…

La seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut que le drap était tombé et que j'allais sûrement me peler les fesses…

Quoique….

**The End**

**Soundtrack:** _Chelsea Dagger_ by The Fratellis


End file.
